


Punching the fear out

by MidgardianNerd



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff and Humor, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-04 00:41:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21188684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidgardianNerd/pseuds/MidgardianNerd
Summary: Poe hates scary things. And yet, he is stuck in an haunted house.





	Punching the fear out

**Author's Note:**

  * For [idrilhadhafang](https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/gifts).

> For Idril, my partner in crime, who had bad dreams last night. And asked me to write something Halloween-related and fun. Hope you will like it.

Poe would kill them. First Tallie, because it was her fault that he was there. And then Jessika and Paige because they would be laughing at Poe’s fear. That would not be a problem for Poe to find other friends. He has always been a friendly guy. But first, he needed to get out of there. And without dying from a heart attack possibly. 

Poe was walking with his hands before him, fearing to touch something or someone. When his friends proposed to go to the fair for Halloween, Poe accepted. It has been hard weeks where he barely saw them so even if Poe hated all these scary things, he came, just to have a nice night out with his friends. And well, nothing obliged him to follow them in the haunted house. Nothing except Tallie and her big blue eyes. The young woman knew how to use them and trap Poe with her puppy eyes when she wanted something. 

Tallie was a big fan of horror movies and everything which was supposed to scare normal people. Poe was one of these normal people and he hated to be afraid on purpose. But Tallie asked him and Poe couldn’t refuse her. So that was why he was now in this haunted house, praying for finding the exit as soon as possible. Especially because he lost his friends, Tallie dragging her girlfriends behind her. Poe was now alone and the darkness around him made him uncomfortable. 

Poe could hear people screaming, others laughing and the young man breathed deeply, trying to make his mind remembering that everything there was fake. Maybe he could wait for the next group to reach his side and go out with them. But it would mean staying there alone for few more minutes, in the darkness, surrounded by things Poe preferred to not think about. 

Poe walked forwards, quietly, trying to hear anything which would be threatening or unusual. Poe couldn’t decide if the silence was more comfortable than noises. He had his answer when he heard a noise, sounding like a chainsaw, and Poe began to run. Suddenly, he hit another body before him and Poe reacted instinctively when he looked up and saw a pale face bathed in red light. He punched it. 

“Oi!” screamed the stranger, his hand holding his nose. “What the fuck mate?” mumbled a deep voice and Poe finally got out of his anxious trance. 

He couldn’t really see well in the dark but the man before him, so much taller than him, was dressed in casual clothes and not in a serial killer’s disguise. His big hand was holding his nose so Poe couldn’t really see his face but when he spotted a darker fluid flowing through his fingers, Poe realized what he did. 

“I’m so sorry!” exclaimed Poe, taking off his scarf before taking off the stranger’s hand from his own nose and pressing the scarf on his nose. 

The man groaned with pain but his hand recovered Poe’s, welcoming the piece of cloth to stop his nose bleeding. 

“I thought you…” rambled Poe, nervously.

“That I’m a monster?” grumbled the other man, muffled by the scarf and Poe was relieved that he couldn’t see him blushing. “Yeah. You’re not the first one who thinks that with the face I have.” chuckled bitterly the stranger and Poe felt shame invading his chest. “What were you trying to flee?” asked the other man after some silence.

“I...I lost my friends and...I...I heard something.” whispered Poe, his voice shaking and the other man looked down at him, his dark eyes piercing through Poe’s face. 

“Not a big fan of haunted house?” asked the stranger and the softness of his voice surprised Poe who nodded as answer. 

“And you? Why were you standing there, in the middle of the path?” asked Poe, offering a shy smile to him. 

“I lost my friends too. Probably snogging in a dark corner.” he answered. “Yeah! They’re that weird.” he added when he saw Poe’s amused eyes. “Fuck! That hurts!” grumbled the man. 

“I...Let go out of there and I will accompany you at the help station.” said Poe, looking around him, trying to find the exit. 

“Alright. Lead the way!” groaned the other man. 

Poe began to walk. Surprisingly, feeling the other man’s presence behind him helped him to relax. 

“Wait!” mumbled the other man and Poe jolted when he felt a hand sliding in his. “I can’t see you.” he added as an explication and Poe nodded, blushing. “Are you alright?” asked the other man when he felt Poe shaking. 

“I...yeah.” breathed out the young man, trying to tone down his fear. 

The other man said nothing but he pulled on Poe’s hand to stop him. When he looked up at his companion, confused, the other man switched his hand holding Poe’s scarf before sliding front of Poe, his strong body pressing against Poe’s before taking back his hand. 

“Let me go first.” explained the other man. “I can handle whatever will be thrown to us.” he added. “Even if my nose proved otherwise.” he said with a wink and Poe couldn’t help chuckling. 

He felt the other man’s hand pressing his and Poe hooked on it. They were now walking faster than before, the man obviously not afraid of the darkness and its hidden monsters surrounding them. When a zombie bride jumped before them, Poe got closer to the other man and he felt him dragging Poe closer to him but except for that, he looked completely unfazed by the sudden appearance. 

Finally, Poe saw the lights of the fair appearing around his companion’s silhouette and only now Poe could realize how tall and muscled he was. When they were finally out, Poe took a deep breath, feeling his heart finally founding back a normal pace. He turned around to look at the man who helped him and when he saw him still with his scarf pressed against his face, Poe didn’t waste any time. 

He took back his hand and lead him towards a bench, making the tall man sitting there. The man obeyed quietly. 

“Let me have a look!” whispered Poe before carefully taking off the scarf. 

The young man whined when Poe’s hand brushed against his nose. Finally, Poe could see his face and the young man blushed, wondering how he could have thought for this man to be a monster when he looked more like a Greek god in Poe’s opinion. Poe was stunned and the young man frowned. 

“What?” grumbled the other man. “Am I that ugly?” he sighed and Poe wondered how many times he heard someone telling him that. 

“Not at all.” breathed out Poe and his companion looked at him, surprised.

Then he looked down and Poe witnessed a small shy smile on his lips. Poe couldn’t help smiling himself, feeling like being stuck in this haunted house maybe hasn’t been that bad finally. 

“Fuck!” groaned the man when his nose started bleeding again and Poe pressed back the scarf on it. 

“Alright! We should go to the help station.” said Poe and the young man nodded, standing up back. 

“You don’t have to come with me.” mumbled the other man, shifting on his feet. 

“Of course I’m coming with you.” exclaimed Poe. “It’s my fault.” he added, ashamed. 

“That’s okay!” whispered the tall man, pressing softly Poe’s shoulder and both men shared a look. 

They stayed silent until they reached the help station, Poe ignoring his phone buzzing in his pocket. 

* * *

Twenty minutes later and the reassurance that his nose wasn’t broken, the other man was cleaning the blood from his face. At least, he tried to. Poe observed him growing frustrated for few seconds before coming to his rescue. He softly took the tissue off his hands and began to wipe off the blood around the other man’s nose, his chin resting in the crook of his palm. 

The other man let Poe taking care of it, wincing slightly when he pressed again his nose but otherwise, he was quiet, looking at Poe with intense eyes and the young man tried to ignore it and especially the way his stomach rumbled with pleasure. 

“I’m Ben.” suddenly said the other man and Poe’s hand froze above his face before he looked down at his new acquaintance. 

“Poe Dameron.” answered Poe with a soft smile. 

“I like your name.” replied Ben with a dorky grin and Poe bit his lips, trying to hold back his own grin.

“Thanks.” whispered Poe. “I like yours too.” 

“Boring.” shrugged Ben and Poe frowned. 

“I meant it.” muttered Poe, his eyes holding Ben’s intense glance.

“Oh!” gasped Ben, surprised. “Thanks...I suppose.” he whispered and Poe smiled softly. 

“All done!” he announced proudly once that Ben’s face was clean.

“How do I look?” asked Ben with a wink. 

“Less scary.” chuckled Poe, washing his hands. 

“That’s a beginning.” grinned Ben and Poe felt awestruck by his beauty. 

Then, Poe’s phone rang and Ben frowned when he saw Poe not answering. 

“You should answer.” said softly Ben, putting back his jacket.

“That’s my friends and I’m pissed off with them for the moment.” grumbled Poe and Ben looked at him, amused. 

“It means you’re free?” smirked Ben and Poe nodded, curious. “Want to join me and enjoying the fair?” asked the young man and Poe bit down his lips, not able to restrain a smile. 

“I would love it.” answered Poe and the grin Ben gave him shook his whole body and heart. 

* * *

Poe and Ben were walking side by side, both men enjoying the lights and the fairground attractions. Ben was very funny and Poe couldn’t help laughing at every witty remark from the man. Poe was currently waiting front of a stand filled with stuffed animals while Ben was answering to a phone call from his father. The young man was observing the plushes when his new friend appeared to his side. 

“What is making you smile like that?” asked Ben and Poe jumped with surprise. “Please! Don’t hit me again!” pleaded Ben, his hands raised in defense. “I know my nose is big but I’m not sure it can’t handle another punch.” he said with a smirk.

“You’re an idiot.” grumbled Poe, punching softly Ben’s chest and the other man laughed. 

“So...are you seeing something interesting?” asked Ben, rising up his eyebrows and Poe blushed.

“This plush looks like my dog.” he answered, smiling softly thinking about BB. 

Ben looked at him long with a mysterious smile before handing cash to the man responsible of the stand. Poe realized what the man was doing and he tried to stop him. 

“No no no!” exclaimed Poe. “You don’t have to do that.” he added, grabbing Ben’s arm.

“I ruined your scarf.” replied Ben.

“And I ruined your nose.” answered Poe, holding Ben’s eyes. “That’s the least I could do.”

“Or you could let me the opportunity to show you my muscles.” grinned back Ben and Poe blushed, feeling the strong biceps under his fingers. 

“Are you trying to seduce me?” asked Poe, shy but amused. 

“It depends.” smirked Ben. “Does it work?” he added with a wink.

“Let me answer after your performance.” answered Poe with a flirtatious smile and Ben replied with a bright smile. 

Poe observed his new friend grabbing the hammer, his fingers tightening around it with adroitness and Poe couldn’t look away. Ben took place before the column with the bell at the top of it. Poe looked pleasantly at Ben’s body unfolding with grace and power when he lift up the hammer before crashing it down on the target. Poe couldn’t care less about the bell ringing loudly because he couldn’t tear his eyes off Ben’s strong body, his previous effort barely obvious and Poe had to admit that he loved it, wondering how easy it would be for Ben to handle him. 

He got out of his thoughts when a plush was shove off in his face and Poe took it with a big grin, Ben looking very proud of himself. 

“Did it work?” asked the young man, slightly out of breath, his wild hair falling front of his eyes and Poe wanted to see more of this disheveled look on him. He looked beautiful like that. 

Poe answered nothing but he grabbed the lapel of Ben’s jacket, dragging the other man against him before softly kissing his cheek. When they separated, Ben was blushing softly but with a big grin on his lips and Poe wanted to kiss them. 

“Hungry?” asked the young man, his intense eyes undressing Poe’s body.

“I’m starving.” answered Poe, his eyes as much dark as Ben’s. 

* * *

Poe and Ben were sit on a bench, facing each other and sharing a portion of french fries between them when Poe saw Tallie, Jess and Paige running towards him. Jessika slapped his head when they were next to him and Poe winced. 

“We were looking after you everywhere.” said Tallie.

“Why are you not answering your phone?” screamed Jessika at the same time.

“You scared us Poe.” added Paige and Poe felt awful. 

He looked at Ben and the young man was watching all of them with a smirk, obviously amused to see Poe being scolded like a young schoolboy. 

“I’m sorry.” whispered Poe to his friends. “I lost you in the haunted house.” he explained and he saw Tallie wincing, feeling guilty.

“Poe! I shouldn’t have-” began the young girl but Poe slid an arm around her shoulders and pressed her against him.

“Don’t!” he smiled softly. “I wouldn’t have met Ben otherwise.” he grinned.

“Who is Ben?” grumbled Jessika.

“I think it’s me.” answered the young man, waving his hand around his bottle of beer to salute them. 

The three girls looked long at him, probably judging if he was worth to frequent Poe and the young man felt his heart warming due to the protectiveness of his friends. 

“SOLO!” screamed someone and Poe saw Ben rolling up his eyes before turning around to face a tall blond woman walking towards him with the arm of a tall ginger man around her waist. “Where the fuck were you?” grumbled the woman.

“I was fed up waiting for you to finish to shove your tongue down Hux’s throat.” answered nonchalantly the young man and Poe tried to not laugh. 

Ben’s friends looked unfazed at the young man’s comment and the couple sat at Poe’s place before beginning to pick in the portion of french fries but Ben slapped their hands.

“That’s not for you.” grumbled the young man and the blond woman looked offended.

“Don’t be selfish.” snorted the ginger man.

“Are you my date?” asked Ben and his friend frowned.

“Of course not!” he exclaimed.

“These fries are for my date.” smirked Ben and Poe felt his stomach rumbling with pleasure and surprise. 

“Which date?” asked the woman, suspicious. 

Ben grinned like a dork to his friend before pointing his finger to Poe and everybody turned around to look at him. The young man blushed but he couldn’t look away from Ben who was looking at him with a challenging smile. 

“His date?” asked Jessika, stunned. 

“Apparently.” breathed out Poe with a small chuckle. 

Ben stood up, handing the portion of fries to Poe and the young man took it. 

“Fancy the rollercoaster?” winked Ben, taking a sip of his beer and Poe bit down his lips.

“Sure.” grinned Poe and he slid himself under Ben’s inviting arm.

Poe wrapped his arm around Ben’s waist while the young man rest his on Poe’s shoulders. Ben stole a french fry with a wink and both walked away, their friends staying speechless behind them. Poe heard them following them while he cuddled in Ben’s flank, the young man leading them towards the rollercoaster. Poe wasn’t afraid of the rollercoaster but Ben maybe didn’t need to know that for the moment.

**Author's Note:**

> My Tumblr: @midgardiannerd  
Our Tumblr: @knightsofdamnren


End file.
